Skyway Avenue
by McFan of Dougie
Summary: She had said that she wanted to do something crazy; something that would completely change our lives forever. So I suggested the roof. FREDDY/KATIE


Alright**, **these past couple days I've been reading quite a lot of S.O.R. stories so I thought I'd write my own. I wrote this a while ago in a journal and I just now decided that I should post it. So, here you go.

**DISCLAIMER : "**School of Rock" is not and will never be mine. The plot line however... that's a different story.

She had said that she wanted to do something crazy; something that would completely change our lives forever. So I suggested the roof.

Katie and I always went to the roof when we were little and both our parents fought. With her parents, the fight was about money. Her mom didn't have a job and relied on her father to rake in all the money, then go out and spend it on booze and plastic surgery. Once her dad lost his job, the fights grew worse and tore Katie apart. For my family, the fights were about the latest slag my father decided to sleep with this week. My mother knew about it, of course she did, but she denied that our family was less than perfect because she had an image to uphold.

We lived in the same ritzy apartment complex, right down the hall from each other, so whenever we needed to get away we would just climb out onto old Mrs. Haney's balcony (she lived in between our two rooms) and shimmy up using her lawn chairs onto the roof. It looked out over the city, then onto the ocean. It was a very calming place to be, Katie and I rarely spoke to each other when we were there, but it just helped to be there with someone instead of by yourself.

Then the fights got worse. Both our parents ended up divorcing, my dad got remarried to a gold digger and Katie's mom didn't have any money so she became a street walker. I'm getting ahead of myself. Her parents got divorced first, so we both went up together basically every night. Katie didn't want me to see, but she always cried. I guess she was too strong to let me see her weakness. I didn't care though. I just let her sit with her head in my lap, me stroking her long dark hair, until the sun came up and we were both fast asleep in the plethora of blankets we brought up to the roof top. My parent's divorce didn't hit me that hard, and I was a boy. Boys didn't let their best friend (who was a girl) see them blubbering about anything. But Katie was always different.

Once we hit high school, after the band realized that we could no longer pursue the dream of hitting the big times, Katie and I realized that we could stand it no longer. Actually, the roof couldn't stand it any longer. We had both gotten too old to be climbing on an old rooftop the would probably break under our weight. After a late night hang out with the happy couple that was formerly known as Summer and Zach, Katie and I were at the park and I was pushing her on the tire swing.

"Hey Fred?" she had said, not looking at me, but up at the stars.

"Yeah?" I answered blankly gazing forward at the street filled with cars. Katie grabbed my arm and whipped me around to face her.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" she sighed as she said this and I blinked twice, scanning my brain for why Katie would think that I would ever leave her, and why she would care so much.

"Kat, don't even think. Just, enjoy the nice weather and then . . ."

"No. Freddy please." Katie looked up into my eyes with hurt in her eyes. I brushed a piece of my hair out of my face and she grabbed my hand. I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Nothing in my life is... stable. Except you. Freddy, you're the only one that I can trust to stay by me. Just promise me. Please."

I watch as a single tear escapes her right eye and I bring our joined hands up to her face to wipe it away. I smile slightly.

"I promise, Kats." Katie sighs and laughs, her hand flying out of mine to cover her mouth. I smoothly let my still tingling hand go straight into my back pocket of my worn in jeans and I looked awkwardly at the ground. A breeze rippled through the cool might air and the old tire swing chains creaked.

"Katie I have something to tell you." I said. She pulled her head up causing her hair fall in front of her face and I was so tempted to brush it away for her.

For the past months, I had slowly began to realize how I felt about Katie. She was strong and able to stand for herself, yet I had seen her weakness. We were originally "just friends" and no matter how cliché it sounds, I found myself falling for her with every single one of her little quirks. Katie once told me that she had made out Zach and I got so defensive; no one was right for her except me. Zach and me got in a huge fight but it was settled when Katie came in as our mediator and I finally forgave them, and myself, for acting so stupid. Katie and I have been through our ups and downs, but because she is such a good problem dealer, we can make up so fast. I swear, she'll become a guidance counselor or psychiatrist or something.

"Are you gonna say something or just stare into space like you normally do?" Katie asked jokingly.

"Hardee har har." I said sarcastically and she smirked. I spun the tire swing as fast as I could, she shrieked and grabbed the iron chains to keep from falling off. I laughed and walked to sit on a swing as Katie got out of the tire swing and tried to walk over to me without falling because she was so dizzy. She finally made her way to me and ended up falling onto the swing next to me on her stomach. Katie absentmindedly put her hand on my lower thigh near my knee and drew small circles with her index finger.

"Not nice." she whispered softly and let her chin rest on my knee where her fingers just were. I drew my breath in shakily and tilted my head back, cracking my neck about twelve times in the process. I started to count the stars as Katie slowly moved her hand towards mine. I let my head flop forward in time to see her stand up and reposition herself on my lap, straddling my hips.

"Hey Fred?" Katie started. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" she said with a smirk forming on her lips. I gulped in air as I could feel Katie's breath on my face.

And with that, she sealed the little gap between our faces.

My hands wrapped around her petite waist, hers around my neck, and all I could think to myself was, what the hell was going on?!

I (regretfully) pulled my face away from hers and looked at Katie, whose eyes were still shut closed and a frown appeared on her face. Her eyes slowly opened and gazed into mine.

"I'm sorry, I don't know -"

"Shut up Kat." I said as I slid a finger over her lips. Her eyebrows rose up in surprise and I smirked. "Your alright. I need a second to let this ... sink in." Katie nodded her head and backed her head away from mine. I ran my fingers through the shaggy hair that had fallen in my face during our kiss and let a sigh escape my lips as I thought about what had just happened.

Thought one : Katie is HOT.  
Thought two : You've wanted this for so long, don't let it slip away now.  
Thought three : You can't knock it till you try it.  
Thought four : Katie is not only HOT, but completely and utterly SEXY

It took me about three seconds the thrust forward and press my lips quickly on Katie's as I felt her smile against me. My hands found hers and I pulled her up to her feet. I pulled my car keys out from under the pebbles that had been piled on top of them and broke our kiss for the second time.

"C'mon." I mutter to Katie and I pull her by the hands to my car that is illegally parked in a fire zone spot across the street of the park. I open the passenger car door and guide Katie in and I make my way around to the driver side, opened the door, and drove down the road five blocks to our apartment complex.

"Wha -" Katie started as I opened the complex's main door. I press my lips on hers to shut her up and make my way to the elevator. The soft "ping" let me know that it was at the main floor and I led Katie into the elevator, pressing her up against the wall, and planting soft kisses on her mouth. She responded gratefully and wrapped her arms around my stomach. Sure, we probably sound like horny teenagers, but hey, we are seventeen.

The elevator doors opened on the top floor and Katie and I broke apart; she knew what was about to happen. We ran down the hallway like a bunch of idiots and we got to old Mrs. Haney's room at the end of the hall. I opened the fire exit door and ran up to the top, Katie not far behind me. The door at the top of the staircase banged loudly as it hit the wall behind it and a blast of cold air hit my face. I looked over to the far left corner of the roof and saw it.

"Our spot" Katie said breathlessly. I pulled her to my side and kissed her temple.

We walked slowly over to the pile of blankets, books, and cds that had been acquired over the years and plopped down on the blankets. Katie put a mix cd that I had made for her a couple days ago into the cd player and looked over her shoulder and at me.

"Hey." I said simply, pushing a strand of brown/blue hair out of her face and she smiled.

"'Sup." she said smirking. I chuckled and rolled on top of her, starting a make out session that would go down in the books.

'Cause if you jump I will jump, too.  
We will fall together.  
From the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we'd done.

We'll say it was love.  
'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue.

sooooo.  
whatcha think?  
leave me some love in a review.  
kthnx.

xoxo ellebe


End file.
